


Getting the Message

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>On their 10th anniversary, Harry leaves a note with a hidden message for Draco to find</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Message

Title: Getting the Message  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D (Harry's POV)  
Rating: PG  
Gift for: [](http://moonlite-tryst.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moonlite-tryst.livejournal.com/)**moonlite_tryst**  
Words: Drabble.5 (150 words)  
Disclaimer: Not my Characters. Damn.  
Summary: **On their 10th anniversary, Harry leaves a note with a hidden message for Draco to find**  
A/N: Oh, the fluff, but it came from the heart. *loves* (bonus points to you if you find the 'not so hidden' message)

  


Getting the Message

It wasn't the best of first impressions, but somehow we ended up in  
Love. My friends say 'prolonged lust', mostly because of the way we fight and make up.  
Only you would spend a fortune on fine brandy, and then throw it at my head.  
Victory is relative. What they don't know is that  
Every time I reach for you – night or day -  
You're there. Even when you're asleep, I roll  
Over, and you hold me. Always. Before, it was hard to  
Understand why someone like _you_ would  
Defy their parents and take up with someone like _me_. I guess you have your  
Reasons. You don't have to tell me what they  
Are, but if you wanted to know mine, I'm open to  
Confession. You're not me. You're the farthest thing from me that there is, but  
Over the years, I've come to realise that we're a perfect fit.


End file.
